


A Fairer House Than Prose

by BaronetCoins



Series: RQG Ficlet Requests [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Good Cows, Multi, Post-Canon, Sasha is a third wheel but it's fine, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Sasha tags along on Wilde and Zolf's vacation. A promise is finally fulfilled.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: RQG Ficlet Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Fairer House Than Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_whirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/gifts).



> This does slightly reference a previous fic of mine, "I'm Gonna Run Away (And Never See Any Of You Again)" in that Zolf fulfills a promise to show Sasha a cow in person. No knowledge of that fic is necessary to enjoy this, but if you feel like it, you can check it out. 
> 
> Title from the Emily Dickinson Poem
> 
> "I dwell in Possibility –  
> A fairer House than Prose –  
> More numerous of Windows –  
> Superior – for Doors –
> 
> Of Chambers as the Cedars –  
> Impregnable of eye –  
> And for an everlasting Roof  
> The Gambrels of the Sky –
> 
> Of Visitors – the fairest –  
> For Occupation – This –  
> The spreading wide my narrow Hands  
> To gather Paradise –"

“Boss?” Sasha called out from behind Zolf’s left shoulder. “Are you ready to leave?”

Zolf jumped in his seat a little. “We were going to head to the train station,” He said meekly. 

She slunk into the chair next to him. “Good. I’m glad I didn’t miss the train. I rather like trains— well I mean I like airships better but trains are also right good.” 

“You’re coming with us?” He stared at her quizically. 

“I mean, if you don’t want me, I can leave.” She slumped in the chair. 

“It’s fine.” Zolf turned back towards his book. “I had just thought—” _it would be me and Wilde_ he finished in his head. Sasha perked a little again, and pulled some package of street food out of one of her many pockets. Wilde gave them a little wave from the ticket booth where he was busy chatting up the teller. 

The ride passed quietly— Sasha seemed content to look out the window of their small compartment, while Wilde had brought some sort of writing to work on. Zolf enjoyed leaning on his shoulder, resting his head while he skimmed the pages of his favorite Campbell. The city slowly slipped into the countryside as the sun lowered itself across the horizon. 

Their arrival in the small village was quiet. Zolf lifted Wilde and his bags from the rack and nudged his gently dozing partner with one mechanical foot. The taller man stood up and stretched, leaning over to put a peck on Zolf’s head. When he turned to ask Sasha where she was planning to stay, she had already disappeared. 

The next morning he opened the door of their rented cottage to see Sasha standing there. He yawned, and gestured her inside. She shook her head.

“I—uh. I was wondering if you’d show me a cow?” 

Zolf simply blinked at her. “What?”

“Oh. Uh— it’s not a big deal. I can—I can just leave you alone.” Sasha looked dejected. 

“Sasha, I’ll show you a cow. Just—can you just give me a moment to put on some clothes?” Zolf rubbed at his eyes. “And write Wilde a note?” 

“Oh. Alright boss. I’ll uh—I’ll wait out here?” 

Zolf wandered back into the tiny kitchen, grabbing a scrap of Wilde’s paper and his pen to start scribbling a note. He felt the arms of the taller man wind around his waste while Wilde’s head came to rest on his.

“You would leave me so early in the morning?” Wilde asked, full of mock affront. 

“Hmm. Maybe I just got sick of your prattering.” Zolf placed the pen back on the table. 

“Will you wish for breakfast when you return, oh great sir?” He snorted.

Zolf straightened. “Don’t you _dare_ touch this kitchen.” He snarled. 

Wilde stood up, hands waived in surrender. “As you wish. Have fun with Sasha, will you?” 

Zolf nodded and walked out the door. Sasha trailed after him, sticking close to his shadow. They meandered through the small village towards a large open field in which a few cows were grazing. He noticed Sasha’s defensive stance as they walked, the way her hands danced over her daggers. 

“I promise, you’ll be fine.” He muttered, not bothering to turn to look at her. Sasha’s hands stopped moving though her posture didn’t change. 

“This is a cow, see?” Zolf halted the march a few meters away from the fence. “Just an animal.” 

“Oh.” Sasha whispered quietly. She stepped forwards from his side, and reached out one hand towards the cow. It looked at her suspiciously for a moment before allowing a single brush from her hands. Sasha quickly retracted them, looking incensed. 

“What do you think?” Zolf asked, halting a chuckle.

“I think I like ‘em.” Sasha let out a cautious smile.


End file.
